


Kiss the Cook

by kiki_92, Peachy_Bumm



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Seductive Apron, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bumm/pseuds/Peachy_Bumm
Summary: Too busy preparing breakfast, Kapkan didn't notice Tachanka was already awake, staring at him. Maybe because, sicne he didn't expect anyone to be up yet, Kapkan wore nothing but his underwear and a short pink apron.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, Kiki here!  
> This is a joint effort between me and [Peachy_Bumm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bumm) (whom I hope is being displayed as co-creator properly, but I had a few bumps on the road when trying to do that). We both fed each other ideas over Twitter, and in the end we decided to write them down. And here is the result! It was great fun and I loved it, I hope you'll enjoy it too :D

There was light drifting in through the creases of the blinds, dust fluttering in the sunlight, and Kapkan idly mused they should really clean more often. He’d woken up earlier than most times, almost before the sun was even thinking of slowly creeping over the horizon. Kapkan won’t lie; he may have stood there watching it come flush with the sky before he even began his day. Training started at 10:00 sharp… He had time, right?

Enough time to set up a small breakfast plan for the only remaining member in the barracks with him. Cue Tachanka, one of the senior operatives and one that all in the Russian division respected and looked up to, even if he did act like a child sometimes in his mannerisms. Regardless, Kapkan found himself more and more infatuated with the man the more time he spent lounging around him while he worked. Others would question it, when the hunter busied himself by working on the EED models and there he was, either sitting propped up on the table with a phone in his hand, muttering on and on about the old relics he had recently dug up. Or even like the time Glaz found him leaning against Kapkan while he worked on a report; despite his outwardly detestment about Tachanka being so loud with his snoring, Kapkan still enjoyed him being there.

Old habits die hard, and now Kapkan found himself spending more time doing things that Sasha would indeed notice. Remembering his favorite traditional Russian meals, and even putting effort into cooking them when he studied the recipes, finding certain articles for him to research, and purchasing new things to fix with him. Sometimes, Tachanka would ask for the hunter’s advice, because he would become too physically frustrated at the tiniest little thing that he couldn’t seem to get to work. It became their newest set of habits for over the span of three months. And now Kapkan had slaved over a stove for a good 45 minutes to an hour, making things from scratch. Food from their homeland that ranged from fried cottage cheese cakes with raspberry jam, to even the simplest things such as blini. 

Maybe he had happened to forget about not wearing a lot of clothing that morning. Just a small tidbit of information Kapkan seemed to let slip from his mind. He had only placed an apron over his toned chest to protect himself -along with a pair of boxers he was fond of sleeping in- from any grease or other sticky substances. So focused he was cooking, he barely heard the stirring and the sound of a squeaky worn out door being flung open, and seeing the broad form of his older squad mate standing in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Shit, he hadn’t exactly been expecting him to be up this early. Sasha picked one hell of a day to wake up early. Usually he slept through five alarms and it took Fuze nearly flipping him out of bed to get him up. 

Their eyes locked at this point and it was an oddly long time he caught those dark grey eyes searching him multiple times over. There was an odd heat rising in the pit of his belly and surging up into the hunter’s chest, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Stop staring and come get your breakfast. I didn’t spend all this time standing over a stove for you to not eat.”

Tachanka’s expression broke into a grin. “Preparing breakfast and greeting me in that apron? Keep it up and I’ll start thinking you’re trying to seduce me!”

It was a more accurate assessment than Kapkan would like, although he wasn’t really trying to seduce Tachanka. He just wanted to spend time with the older defender, do nice stuff for him… and if Tachanka happened to notice and compliment him, well, Kapkan wasn’t opposed to that. However, that wasn’t the same as seducing someone, right? Rolling his eyes to mask his sudden nervousness, Kapkan grabbed two plates and set the food on them.

He could have sworn he felt Tachanka’s eyes on him again, taking in his broad back and thighs, leaving Kapkan extremely aware of how much bare skin he was showing. There was no need to be nervous; it was nothing Tachanka hadn’t seen before in the showers, but this felt different, more intimate. 

When he turned around Tachanka was right there, breaking a piece of a blini and popping it in his mouth. “Delicious.”

The way he said that, looking intently into Kapkan’s eyes, made the hunter think he might be talking of more than just the food. The odd heat from before was flaring up deep in his belly again, and Kapkan had to resist the urge to squirm under Tachanka’s gaze.

“You would eat it all the same even if it was terrible, you lazy bastard,” he said drily. Then Kapkan licked his lips before adding, “But I’m pleased you like it.”

“I’d love to leave you pleased and satisfied, yes.”

Kapkan did a double take, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Tachanka, trying to decipher if he heard correctly. The older defender was openly smirking at him, which only made worse Kapkan’s agitation beneath his calm exterior. He could ignore Tachanka’s remark, pretend it was a joke; Tachanka would tease him for a bit, but he would drop the issue and carry on as always. However, Kapkan was done with carrying on as always, and he opened his mouth before he was fully aware of what he was doing.

“Are you sure you’d know how to do that? When was the last time you got some action, last century?”

Tachanka laughed at his comment, but he also stepped closer, crowding Kapkan against the kitchen counter. “Do you want to find out first hand? Just say so.”

That deep tone of voice made the already tempting invitation irresistible. Coupled with the way Tachanka had stared at him, it was obvious he was interested, so the only thing stopping Kapkan from getting what he wanted was Kapkan himself. Tachanka got even closer, their faces inches apart, so tantalizingly close. Yet he didn’t go any further, letting Kapkan decide what he wanted to do. As much as he wanted to say something, Kapkan couldn’t get the words out. 

“No? Oh well, if you change your mind-”

Actions were often clearer than words, and kissing Tachanka got Kapkan’s point across rather nicely. It was a quick press of their lips, warm and soft and filling the hunter with so much warmth that he felt like he was about to combust. A nice kiss, but nothing earth shattering. However, after the brief kiss all it took was a little sigh from Kapkan and Tachanka was kissing him again, this time with as much passion and heat as he could muster.

They only stopped kissing for a moment, when Tachanka held him up and hoisted Kapkan onto the kitchen counter. The hunter instinctively opened his legs wider to accommodate Tachanka, clinging onto his shoulder desperately as they resumed kissing, this time slower but no less full of desire. Tachanka’s hands were on Kapkan’s thighs, squeezing and feeling him up. Luckily, the small apron covered his crotch, hiding the hunter’s raging erection from view. Never before he had gotten so terribly aroused just by making out with someone, it was embarrassing.

Eventually, Tachanka’s hands found their way between his legs, discovering what Kapkan had tried to conceal. Since there was no point in trying to hide it anymore, the hunter boldly pressed against the hand cupping his bulge, almost groaning at how good it felt. The reaction from Tachanka was worth it, the way he cursed between kisses, sounding like he was on the brink of losing his mind, before he bit Kapkan’s bottom lip and felt him up over the fabric. 

“How far do you want to go, Princess?” 

Kapkan let the blasted nickname slide, mostly because he was blindsided by how certain he was of the answer to that question. “As far as you are willing to go.”

He punctuated that statement with a bite to Tachanka’s neck, and the older defender lifted him off of the counter, making Kapkan yelp in surprise and cling to him. He carried the hunter to the bedroom, leaving Kapkan down on the tangle of bedsheets he hadn’t bothered to smooth out. It didn’t matter, Kapkan was hoping they would mess up the bed even further. He was surrounded by the smell of Tachanka’s aftershave. It clung to the sheets, to him, and it drove Kapkan mad with desire, especially when the man himself was pinning him against the mattress. 

The expression ‘drunk with kisses’ always seemed like a gross exaggeration to Kapkan, until now. Tachanka’s lips were constantly on him, on his face, on his mouth, and he couldn’t get enough. He barely registered how the older defender lowered his underwear until a warm and calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Kissing while Tachanka jacked him off felt divine, and Kapkan closed his eyes and relaxed under his touch.

“This cute little apron will end so dirty,” Tachanka laughed, lifting it up and tucking it at the waist so it wouldn’t hide Kapkan’s hard and flushed cock. “Even after washing it, you’ll remember this every time you put it on.”

Tachanka’s boast aroused Kapkan as much as it irritated him. He wanted to please his teammate, true, but part of him was also annoyed at how quickly he melted for Tachanka. All it took was a few words and touches, and he was literally on his back for him already. His pride rebelled, while his body urged him to let go and enjoy the touch he had been craving.

As if sensing his confusion, Tachanka stopped and gave him a questioning stare. Using this moment of distraction, Kapkan flipped their positions, straddling Tachanka’s thighs. With a surge of confidence, he unbuttoned Tachanka’s trousers and lowered the underwear just enough to get his hard cock out. 

It was much thicker than even Kapkan’s biggest toy. A bit intimidating, but he also couldn’t wait to play with it. Kapkan started by returning the favor and stroking Tachanka’s erection. Then he lay down between Tachanka’s legs, looking up at him before licking the tip. A hand immediately found its way to his head, fingers wound in Kapkan’s short locks. He applied a gentle pressure, a suggestion more than a demand, but it was clear what he wanted. Kapkan obliged and took the cockhead into his mouth, using his hand to cover the rest of the shaft.

He was grateful Tachanka allowed him to work as fast or slow as Kapkan wished, instead of getting pushy, because his cock was bigger than what he was used to. Not that Kapkan would tell him that, his ego didn’t need to be fed. Slowly, he took more and more of it with each bob of his head, Tachanka’s pleased groans were all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Kapkan licked around the crown, sucked and kissed it, then went back to trying to determine how much he could take before gagging. Although Kapkan knew he lacked finesse, Tachanka seemed far from displeased at his eagerness. 

Eventually, Tachanka pulled on his hair rougher than before, making Kapkan lift his head to look at him. Kapkan was confused at this interruption, but mostly he was flustered by the surge of hot desire when Tachanka yanked his hair. It didn’t help quell his lust the way Tachanka swiped his thumb over the hunter’s lips, wiping away the saliva still clinging to them.

“I can’t wait to ravish you, Princess.” A scowl came instinctively to Kapkan upon hearing those words, yet there was an undeniable tenderness mixed with the teasing. Tachanka pushed him down on his back, then got up from bed, “Don’t move.”

Of course, Kapkan’s first instinct was to disobey that order. However, he also wanted Tachanka to fuck him more than he wanted anything else, and getting out of bed seemed like a counterproductive idea. In the end, he remained where he was, idly stroking his cock and feeling the nervousness in the pit of his stomach grow with every passing second. When Kapkan woke up he never imagined his morning would go like this, everything happened so fast. He was pulled out of his musing when a condom and a bottle of lube landed in bed next to him, Tachanka coming close and looking at him like he was about to devour him.

Kapkan spread his legs slowly, with intent. It had the desired effect, and Tachanka knelt between his splayed thighs, one of his hands wrapping around Kapkan’s own and guiding the way he was jerking off. He looked a lot more comfortable with all this than Kapkan ever imagined. Then Tachanka grabbed the bottle of lube and everything clicked in place.

“You’ve done this before.” Curiosity and something else burned in his gut.

“So have you,” Tachanka chuckled. Kapkan narrowed his eyes at such a smartass answer, which only made Tachanka laugh harder. “I never took you for the jealous type.”

He wanted to protest, but the hunter’s words dissolved into a gasp when a slick finger went all the way inside him. Despite this bold start, Tachanka actually went quite slow, taking his time to open him up for the next few minutes. The fingers twisted, stretched Kapkan and pressed against his insides, making his thighs tremble and sweat bead on his forehead. He was more than ready, but at the same time he was enjoying Tachanka’s fingers way too much.

“Look at you, all relaxed and having a good time.” Tachanka’s voice was like an aphrodisiac, Kapkan’s need skyrocketing with every word coming from him. “Do you want more?”

Kapkan nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, or that he wouldn’t blurt an embarrassing answer like “Yes sir.”

Satisfied that he had the hunter’s permission, Tachanka pulled him half into his lap and reached for the condom. It was a quite intimate position, better suited for a leisure night of passionate lovemaking than a quick fuck before breakfast, and Kapkan hated how he was hoping there was a meaning to this choice.

Tachanka pushed in slowly, eyes glued on Kapkan’s face, watching with satisfaction as his back arched and his eyes went wide. It was slow but relentless, and Kapkan could swear he felt Tachanka everywhere, taking up all the space and making him forget how to breathe.

“You can move.” Kapkan’s voice wavered, as he struggled to get used to the feeling of being full.

Instead of complying, Tachanka kept still and stroked his thumb over the scar under Kapkan’s eye. “I’ve got you, kitten. Take a deep breath.”

Kapkan bit his lip viciously and tried to adjust. He could also do that while Tachanka fucked him, but no, the older defender chose to keep stroking the hunter’s face and whispering sweet words until Kapkan was the one rocking into him, asking the older the defender to fuck him already. Only then Tachanka moved, pulling out slowly then a little harder back in. It was exactly what Kapkan had been craving, the discomfort of being stretched wide quickly melting away in the warmth and pleasure Tachanka made him feel.

Neither of them talked, their breathing and the slapping sound of flesh against flesh were the only noise in the room, sometimes broken by Kapkan’s quiet moans. He had been correct; the position felt really intimate, and he could barely hold Tachanka’s gaze without squirming. Then Tachanka pushed in at a slightly different angle, and the thrusts felt even better than before. In fact, Kapkan thought he died and went to heaven.

“Sasha! Oh god, again, please Sasha, like that…” Kapkan didn’t even know what he was saying, not completely; he was just babbling whatever came to his mind, mostly Tachanka’s name. Speaking of whom, he bent down to silence Kapkan with a wet, open-mouthed kiss. “Fuck, Sasha, don’t stop.”

“Stop talking,” Tachanka grunted, driving harder into him. If Kapkan was a bit more focused, he would have noticed how strained Tachanka sounded, how affected he was by Kapkan repeating his name over and over again.

Kapkan pushed against the headboard to meet Tachanka’s thrusts, still trying to conceal his moans. However, once Tachanka’s hand wrapped around his dripping, hard cock and started pumping it in time with the thrusts, Kapkan’s hands went to his lover’s shoulders. He left red marks on Tachanka’s back and arms, unable to hold back his moans of pleasure any longer. His whole world was reduced to the unbearable pressure growing in him, the thick cock inside him bringing him to orgasm, and the hand still stroking his erection.

He gave a breathless whine as his semen painted white the pink apron, his short nails digging into Tachanka when the older defender bent him further and thrusted in deeper before going still, their ragged breathing colliding against each other’s bare skin.

Usually this was the moment Kapkan realised he was sweaty and gross, with another person crushing him. However, instead of having the usual reaction of wanting to push away his partner, this time he was content with the whole situation. He felt at peace, happy, as he let Tachanka pet his hair before he pulled out gently and took care of the whole clean up.

The touches of a damp cold rag followed by small butterfly kisses along his scarred flesh had the hunter shuddering just from the slightest touch of the older defender. He cursed the fact that he was so sensitive in the aftermath of sex. The breathy chuckles from Tachanka crawled across flushed flesh, yet Kapkan was indeed pouting now because he did fit the title of that horrid nickname the entire Spetsnaz division gave him. 

“The pink color looks good on you, Princess.” The comment was met with a small roll of those icy grey eyes and a light smack added to Tachanka’s hand, which was currently still trying to clean him.

“I like it better when the only sounds coming from your mouth are grunts. It’s less annoying.” 

The tough guy act only got him so far. Tachanka couldn’t seem to help but continue to coo and tease the younger defender, since he was currently letting those large hands trace Kapkan’s jawline and stopping at his chin to bring him for a tender lip lock. 

“Well, if we’re talking about what we like, I can think of how much I’d like to hear more of your noises echoing off the shower stalls.” The mention of showers had Kapkan realizing that they would indeed be late to training. They both really should shower to get this smell of sex and desperation off of them. However, Tachanka seemed to have other plans. Strong arms wrapped around his waist to pull the hunter back to mold against the chest of the older defender. A trail of kisses went up his neck and jaw. 

“Sasha, we need to get up…” But the body heat mixed with the overwhelming smell of the older defender had Kapkan completely lax and in no mood to put up any sort of a fight. 

“The recruits can wait, I want to admire my kitten in a different light.” The tone given was demanding. A small twitch of Kapkan’s cock had him remembering why he was tripping over himself for his fellow Spetsnaz. 

“Five more minutes. Then you’re getting up and eating breakfast… it’s going to be cold, so don’t cry to me when you don’t enjoy it.”

That wide and openly boasting smirk spread over Tachanka’s rugged features, his words were dripping with admiration, “Even cold I’ll enjoy it, after all my Princess made it special for me.”

“Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind about lying here with you.” 

Tangled limbs with the early light of day cascading into the room, the two of them sat locked in a series of tender kisses. Kapkan guessed he really should thank Bandit for that joke gift, even if he thought pink wasn’t really his color.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Kiki over [tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) , and Peachy_Bumm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/BeaFangs)!


End file.
